Maldecidos por derecho
by Elda ikarY
Summary: La amo… la amo tanto que me permití quedarme a su lado y todo a nuestro alrededor se quebrara… así que es tiempo de separarnos... Malditos por la eternidad: El precio de los errores de nuestras vidas pasadas.
1. Maldicion

**Maldecidos Por Derecho**

_By: Elda_

Basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor de CLAMP.

_**Maldición 1**_

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

Tomo mi muñeca tan fuerte que incluso dolió. Acabábamos de discutir, últimamente era lo único que hacíamos. Lo escuche replicar, su voz me parecía hermosamente hechizante. Jalo de mí haciendo que chocara contra su pecho, no veía nada debido a las luces apagadas pero podía sentir aquel apremio demoniaco en busca de mis labios, deseoso de mí y de mi cuerpo.

-Esto no debe suceder-ordene sin convicción

-Se que no debe –urgió en mis labios aprisionándome entre sus brazos- pero ambos lo deseamos –afirmo con descaro

No podía quejarme, yo habría hecho lo mismo. Necesitaba tanto de él como de su cuerpo, así como él de mi y de mi cuerpo; sin suavidad o control alguno nos arrancamos la ropa mutuamente dejando nuestros cuerpos desnudos en pocos minutos.

Hacíamos tanto daño con el simple hecho de habernos enamorado. Solo era amor, un amor prohibido, un amor maldito por los pecados de nuestras vidas pasadas. Pero a fin de cuentas… solo era amor… un amor puro que había atravesado las barreras de la vida y la muerte permitiéndonos encontrarnos una vez más, un amor que en este preciso momento lo expresábamos con nuestros cuerpos sin tapujes tan libremente que incluso podría ser obsceno, un amor que dolía al no poderse expresar mutuamente, un amor maldecido que incluso había cobrado la vida de personas allegadas a nosotros.

Los minutos parecieron segundos y las horas minutos.

Jadeábamos exhaustos. Sonreí con verdadera alegría al sentirnos suaves y resbaladizos por lo que acaba de suceder. Lo mire y sonreí al verlo relajarse y me permití perder la razón una vez más serrando los ojos a su lado permitiendo soñar con aquel deseo imposible de realizarse.

Desperté por la madrugada y aunque me negaba a abandonar a aquel hombre al que he amado desde mis vidas pasadas, sabía que no podía ser tan egoísta y seguir permitiendo que lastimaran a todos aquellos que nos rodeaban. Debía dejarle, debía de hacerlo esta noche porque si no... no sería capaz… no podría.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, debía salir de ahí en ese preciso momento. Mis ojos derramaban lágrimas silenciosas sin poder controlarme. Lo escuche moverse. No quería alejarme de él… al menos … al menos debía besarlo solo una vez más… solo una… me acerque y lo mire con ojos llorosos, acaricie su pálido rostro acercándome a sus labio.

-¡Te amo Eriol!

Sentí aquel contento entre sus labio y los míos.

Lo siguiente que mi comprensión entendió fue el haber cerrase la puerta y que la lluvia camuflajeaba las decenas y decenas de lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos y la fría realidad llego a mi empapándome al igual que a mis largos cabellos plomizos.

Jamás lo volvería a ver y si los dioses me bendecían al reencontrarme con él todo esto comenzaría de nuevo… y seriamos maldecidos una vez más…

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

Este fic lo intentare hacer en el formato de un Drabble. No sé qué tal quede la verdad porque nunca he intentado hacer uno, llego de la nada al escuchar una canción y quiero que mantener esa idea firme aunque mmm de hecho creo que me quedo muy largo -.-'

No tendrá muchos capítulos.

Muchas gracias a Yohko B. por hacerme el de revisarlo y hacer de Beta.


	2. Reencarnacion

**Maldecidos Por Derecho**

_By: Elda_

Basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor de CLAMP.

_**Reencarnación**_

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

Caminé por las calles sin rumbo fijo, dejando que la fría lluvia empapase mi cuerpo. Eran mediados de noviembre y a pesar del frío que apreciaba en las pocas personas de mí alrededor yo no sentía sensación alguna en mi cuerpo. Seguí caminando, dando vueltas, perdiéndome entre las calles de paredes de madera y el suelo de piedra, dejándome apreciar el esplendor de la antigua ciudad. Las horas comenzaron a pasar y eso a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo. No quería pensar en nada…

… aunque tenía que pensar alguna forma en completar el hechizo que se suponía debía haberse completado horas antes junto a Eriol, en vez de ponernos a discutir o hacer el amor como locos. Ya se me ocurriría algo. Mire mi reloj, faltaba poco para la media noche.

El llanto del cielo aún castigaba la ciudad de Kioto y sin darme cuenta había llegado al hotel donde había acordado con Sakura que me reservaría una habitación. La fachada era simple, pero al entrar me di cuenta una vez más que las apariencias engañan.

-Buenas noches –saludo el recepcionista de mala gana. Mi abrigo empapado parecía no hacerle gracia o… mi apariencia. ¡Bien! He de admitir que en este momento no era la mujer más decorosa del mundo.

-Tengo una reservación-respondí de mala gana.

-¿Me da su nombre? _señorita-_ me dijo arrastrando la última palabra.

Lo único que me faltaba, un patán de primera.

-Amamiya Yūko- respondí mirándole e inmediatamente se tensó de pies a cabeza. –deberían enseñarte modales

-Lo siento Señorita Amamiya –se disculpó aun más nervioso- aquí tiene su llave –agregó dándome una tarjeta junto con un sobre temblándole la mano.

Le arrebaté lo que me ofrecía y me fui sin darle las gracias. No me gustaba que discriminaran a las personas solo por como las viesen. '_¿no te puede salir el aire de abogada en otro momento? Vamos Tomoyo, no debes llamar la atención._' Me recriminé con ironía y enfado.

En cuanto entré a mi habitación me dirigí al baño y abrí el grifo dejando que la tina se llenase. Dejé caer mi abrigo al igual que mi falda y en el momento en el que me saque la blusa percibí su aroma. Estaba en todo mi cuerpo... las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos una vez más.

Sentí el agua cubrir mi cuerpo e intenté relajarme… los minutos pasaron y mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Amamiya –respondí al momento.

-Tomoyo-escuché una dulce voz reconociéndola como la de Sakura –¿te encuentras bien?

-Por supuesto… no deberías haber llamado, es peligroso.

-Lo sé, lo lamento. Solo quería saber si estabas bien.

-Lo estoy. No te preocupes.

-¿Podré llamarte? –la escuché preguntar preocupada

-Muy ocasionalmente

-Descansa, cuídate mucho

-Por supuesto. Tu también- y ambas colgamos

Tomoyo Daidouji ha dejado de existir. Ahora solo soy _Amamiya_ en honor al apellido de soltera de mi madre, _Yūko_ tomando prestado el "nombre" de mi vida pasada…

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

Según lo que Yohko muy amablemente me ha explicado: Un drabble consta de exactamente 100 palabras o menos. Así q el mío no entra como drabble =P jijiji es así como un mini fic o un fic corto (en si son cap cortos jijiji) mmhh creo que hoy he comido un poco de payaso hoy ¬¬'

Gracias por leer n_n


	3. Pasado

**Maldecidos Por Derecho**

_By: Elda_

Basado en los personajes de SCC de CLAMP.

_**Pasado**_

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

Desperté sollozando, sudando frío y muerta de miedo… Me recosté nuevamente, pasando mis manos por mi cabello respirando agitadamente. De nuevo esa mujer, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?, En un principio pensé que sólo era un mal sueño pero conforme el tiempo ha ido pasando esto se pone cada vez peor. Mi mano descansa sobre mi frente e intento dormir nuevamenete.

A la mañana siguiente hago lo que de costumbre. Me visto para ir a la preparatoria, desayuno con mi madre, quien por cierto, está cada vez más preocupada mientras yo insisto en que sólo es pasajero.

Al caminar hacia mi salón por el pasillo del instituto saludo a Sakura que asiste a la clase de al lado, mientras ella me pregunta si me encuentro mejor, yo por supuesto miento. Al entrar a mi salón saludo a Chiharu y Li como cada mañana, este último después de saludar va al centro con mi prima. Después de algunos minutos y comentarios de Chiharu sobre la bonita pareja que hacen los castaños entra nuestra profesora titular, pidiendo tomemos asiento. Pronto nos informa que un nuevo alumno se incorporará a nuestro salón y desea seamos amables con él mientras le pide que entre. Todos hacen ruido excepto Li y yo denotando que no nos inquieta ello. La puerta se abre y me deja admirar a un chico de diecisiete de cabellos negros azulado con una mirada azul llena de misterio detrás de una gafas, tan blanco como la nieve. Le conozco.

No es sorpresa pero tampoco le ignoro… simplemente es extraño lo que he sentido al mirarlo. Él me mira con intensidad sin ocultarlo a la clase, y sin darme cuenta en qué momento, he hecho lo mismo.

Me he ganado las miradas asesinas de mis demás compañeras. ¡Que bien! de por si no soy muy apreciada entre la multitud femenina de todo el instituto.

La profesora pide orden haciéndome regresar a la realidad, dándome cuenta que él está sentado a mi espalda como cuando pequeños.

-Me alegra verte Tomoyo. ¿Cómo has estado? –me pregunta en un susurro

-Bien gracias. –le respondo notando que me llama por mi nombre

Las horas pasan, las clases transcurren con normalidad. A la hora del almuerzo nos encontramos con Sakura quien está muy alegre de ver a Eriol mientras que él y Li parecen llevarse mejor que la última vez que se vieron. Mientras tanto yo sigo sumida en mis pensamientos, me alegra que esta vez la atención no esté en mi. Las clases continúan, a cada hora mis compañeras me odian un poco más debido a la atención que Eriol me profesa.

El reloj de la torre nos anuncia el termino de las clases, hemos quedado en irnos los cuatro juntos. Eriol y yo esperamos, él de pie y yo sentada en los escalones de la entada sin cruzar palabra alguna, simplemente mirando el horizonte. Mientras tanto Shaoran ha ido a ayudar a Sakura a terminar el servicio.

-Pareces cansada- le escucho decir

-Estoy bien, gracias –sonrió

-¿No has dormido bien?- insiste con su melodiosa voz. No respondo- ¿Acaso tu percepción ha cambiado.. Tomoyo?- su voz parece enfatizar mi nombre

Le miro. ¿Acaso él sabe algo?

Cada palabra que intento pronunciar muere en mis labios.

Se agacha para mirarme fijamente

Como un rayo comprendo todo. –no has vendido por Sakura o Li

-Exacto. He venido por ti…

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

Lamento la tardanza, lo intento comenzar con 2 cap =P Espero no haya replica _gózatela_ jijiji no que va replica todo lo que quieras =)


	4. Rito 1

**Maldecidos Por Derecho**

_By: Elda_

Basado en los personajes de SCC de CLAMP.

_**Rito 1**_

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

Miro por la ventana que da a la salida del instituto. Ha pasado más de un mes que Eriol llegó y no he dejado de cuestionarle pero él sólo me responde que aún no es tiempo ¿Si no es ahora? ¡¿Cuándo será?! Cada noche duermo menos y ahora no solo se limitan las "visiones" a las noches, sino a todo el tiempo a toda hora, cuando menos me lo imagino.

-Tomoyo- escucho que me llama una profunda y misteriosa voz.

Al voltear Eriol está a centímetros de mis labios. Sonrío, las del salón están enfadadas y ello me alegra, no han dejado de molestar desde que él inglés llegó.

-¿Sí?-respondo

-Hoy es el día.

Toma mi mano y me guía a la puerta del salón. Él se despide de Li, a lo cual él novio de mi prima se despide de ambos. Todo ha sido demasiado rápido, ni siquiera he podido decir algo… Estoy a punto de reclamar por mis cosas pero él trae mi mochila. ¿En qué momento la ha tomado?

Caminé por varios minutos, él aún me toma de la mano, casi haciéndome correr. No distingo por donde voy, pero un par de cuadras más adelante llegamos a una enorme casa. Es muy parecida a la antigua que habitaba años atrás. Un momento, estamos cerca del parque de diversiones donde estaba su antigua casa.

-Por aquí- me indica una vez que hemos entrado dejando las cosas en el recibidor. Apenas y me ha dejado quitarme los zapatos

La habitación esta casi vacía a excepción de un sillón rojo y las cortinas

-¿Hoy es el día?- repito sus palabras

-Las reencarnaciones son una fastidio sabes? Tu alma se separa en dos cada vez que reencarnas, una de ella conserva todas tus vidas pasadas mientras que la otra te permite vivir la nueva. En ocasiones nuestras vidas pasadas dejan pendientes, cosas por hacer, como Clow hizo con las cartas. –escucho atenta– lo que debemos hacer para que tu _molestia_ acabe es romper el sello de tu vida pasada y saber que es lo que deseaba terminar Yūko

-¿Así se llama?

El respondió con un simple sí, pero pude notar que algo más sucedía, de alguna manera su mirada es melancólica al responderme. Le observo quitarse el saco, arremangarse las mangas, desabrochándose un par de botones y aflojarse la corbata

Mis pensamientos son confusos, pero de mis labios salen palabras claras -¿Qué debo hacer?

-Quitarte la ropa –afirma determinado, le miro ¡es broma! –debes confiar en mí –agrega mirándome de forma que no se describir

-¿Por qué? –pregunto tranquila

-Tu ropa posee tu esencia, la esencia de Tomoyo, debes liberarte de todo aquello que te ata a ser Tomoyo Daidouji para abrirte paso entre las capas de tus otras vidas –el sonríe con ternura –te daré un poco de privacidad –agrega tapándose los ojos con una mano dándome la espalada.- disculpa si tiene que ser así –continua mientras comienzo a quitarme la ropa a regañadientes- pero debo estar presente para ayudarte a regresar a este mundo. No deseo que pienses que mis intenciones son _otras-_ al escuchar lo último me sonrojo con violencia.

Respiro profundamente, debo actuar como si no me importara. ¡Pero me importa! Nunca he estado con nadie, ni siquiera he tenido un beso al que puedo llamara beso y sin añadir que mis pechos han crecido sin control estos meses –Eriol –susurro tapando un poco de mi cuerpo desnudo con mis brazos

Él solo me mira…

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

Esta ves no hay comentarios =)


	5. Rito 2

**Maldecidos Por Derecho**

_By: Elda_

Basado en los personajes de SCC de CLAMP.

_**Rito 2**_

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

Me siento intimidada ante su mirada llena de poder y control, llena de información y conocimientos que yo deseaba e ignoraba por completo.

-También tu reloj –agrega mirándome

¿Mi reloj? Miro mi muñeca. El reloj ¡por los dioses! Me está poniendo muy nerviosa…

Quito mis manos de mi cuerpo y me deshago del dichoso reloj arrojándolo a mi ropa en el suelo. Él se acerca a mí, recoge mi ropa y agrega- me la llevaré por un momento –dice sin expresión, me mira a los ojos y se acerca a mí –no te haré nada –en eso yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo, algo en mí parece estar cambiando. Estira su mano extendiéndola. Creo no debí pensar lo anterior, pero ante todas mis emociones físicamente sigo tranquila como si nada pasara –tus aretes- suspiro y sin pena aparto nuevamente mis manos de mi cuerpo desabrochando los aretes de botón en forma de nota musical.

Le miro salir un momento de la habitación con todas mis pertenencias. Al entrar toma mi mano y me guía al centro de la habitación. Él es ingles y yo japonesa así que ambos hemos crecido con distintas culturas, es por eso que a él parece no importarle que esté denuda y por extraño a mí tampoco…

-Párate aquí –me indica.

Se aleja un poco comenzando a recitar algo que no comprendo. Parece latín… o al menos eso creo…

La insignia de Clow aparece a mis pies. Mi cuerpo comienza a levitar. Siento que mi percepción cambia, no veo muy bien. Bajo la mirada y distingo que a mis pies y sobre la insignia de él hay otra. Pronto todo a mí alrededor se vuelve obscuro. Todo desaparece, incluso Eriol.

Tengo los ojos cerrados… siento que alguien esta frente de mí... Toca mi rostro, me acurruca entre sus brazos… es ella… su voz llena mi ser de información… todas mis preguntas son respondidas sin que yo pronuncie una sola palabra… mi cuerpo adquiere recuerdos que yo ignoraba… se separa de mí, yo abro los ojos… me sonríe y al momento parece entristecer… no necesito preguntar, lo comprendo. Comprendo todo lo que ha hecho y el darme tantos recuerdo mientras dormía, ya no les temo pues ahora los se interpretar… conozco la verdad a pesar de ser repugnante… por fin puedo distinguirla plenamente… la miro atentamente… me parece hermosa… tiene el cabello larguísimo e igual de obscuro como Clow… … … reacciono… yo no conozco a Clow…

Todo ha sido rápido, extremadamente rápido.

Miro mis manos, comienzan a materializarse…

-Debes irte antes de que la muerte reclame tu alma. –le escucho decir

Pero no quiero… Otra voz me llama. Creo reconocerla... Pero no deseo irme. Deseo saber todo, no solo lo que necesito saber ¡No quiero irme!… ella sonríe… mi mirada se vuelve borrosa y mi ser somnoliento, pero aprecio cómo alguien más está a su lado… siento la misma sensación que cuando Eriol comenzó a recitar aquellas palabras que ahora comprendo.

Eriol.

Tal vez el pueda aclararme lo demás. Aquellas preguntas que aún no han sido formuladas…

-¡TOMOYO! –escucho que me grita, abro los ojos, él me sonríe abrazándome. No estoy cansada pero no logro moverme.

Sonrió mirándole –Eriol –susurro alegrándome verle…

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

Lo lamento Gózatela XS mi beta se ha ido de borracho y olvido enviarme el cap casi lo mato*~*. Antes del miércoles subo el sig. cap n_n… No explico explícitamente lo de Yūko ya que se acabaría el misterio del fic n_n… nos leemos


	6. Perspectiva

**Maldecidos Por Derecho**

_By: Elda_

Basado en los personajes de SCC de CLAMP.

_**Perspectiva**_

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

Me siento cómoda en sus brazos. Me ha cubierto con una manta obscura.

-Creí que te sentirías mas cómoda sin que te viera completamente desnuda –Sus palabras me traen a la realidad. Tiene razón, enseguida desvió la mirada.

Varios minutos después, aun abrazándome, ayuda a incorporarme. Pero aún no poseo la suficiente fuerza haciendo que mis rodillas se doblen, la manta se resbala de mi cuerpo y ambos caemos sobre ella, ha caído sobre mi… Ha dolido... Nuestros cuerpos están pegados completamente. Los segundos siguen pasando pero él no se mueve ni un milímetro. Sé que está pensando lo mismo que yo. Su perspectiva ha cambiado hacia mí al igual que la mía hacia él. Mi respiración comienza a agitarse. Él me mira fijamente, sabe lo que está sucediendo en mí, puedo leerlo a la perfección: escucha mi respiración, el latido de mi corazón, busca en mí una respuesta afirmativa a su deseo. Ansía profanar con lujuria mis labios, deslizar sus manos arrancando el pudor de mi cuerpo, encender la chispa que inicie el incendio en ambos… suave, despacio, apoderándose del tiempo se acerca a mí separando sus exquisitos labios acariciando los míos, mordiendo mi labio inferior… al cerrar mis ojos le doy la bienvenida.

No hay suavidad ni delicadeza. En un incendio nunca hay delicadezas. Hay fuerza, pasión, descontrol, agresividad. No titubea, me expresa explícitamente su intención pegándose a mí dejándome sentirlo. Mi cuerpo poco a poco le permite tomar el control. Yo también lo ansió y así lo deseo.

Es como si lo hubiéramos estado reprimiendo continuamente hasta llegar a la locura. Sus labios no se separan de mí, nuestros besos incluso duelen. Pero se siente tan rico. Exquisito.

Siento cuando se incorpora. Mis manos acompañan el filo de su camisa blanca desabrochándola tan desesperadamente que varios botones salieron volando. En menos de un minuto nuestros cuerpos despojados de toda prenda se frotaban frenéticamente sintiéndonos con todo el esplendor.

Sus manos se deslizan entre mis piernas hasta encontrar mi intimidad e introducirse en ella haciéndome gemir fuertemente. En ningún momento sus labios se aparatan de los míos, no me lo permite. Nuestros cuerpos se convulsionan de placer. Sabe hacer disfrutar a una mujer.

Saca sus dedos recargándose en la alfombra apoyando sus brazos a cada costado de mi rostro. Aún se frota contra mí haciéndome gemir cada vez más fuerte.

Me giro a mi izquierda topándome con sus húmedos dedos. Creo que ha sido instinto lo que me ha llevado a tomarlos con mi mano y acercarlos a mi boca pasando suave y lentamente mi lengua.

Nos miramos con aquellas miradas tan fuerte, penetrantes y descaradamente manipuladoras. Nos hemos dejándonos en claro que no se quedará en un simple manoseo…

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

Jijijijji no soy mala… solo un poco pervertida .'


	7. Desiciones

**Maldecidos Por Derecho**

_By: Elda_

Basado en los personajes de SCC de CLAMP.

_**Decisiones**_

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

Abrí los ojos y mirando a través del agua que cubría completamente mi cuerpo, me incorporé de la cintura hacia arriba, el agua fría acariciaba mi piel. Me apoyé con ambas manos y saqué mis piernas, tranquilamente salí de la tina. El seguir recordado en este momento no era de lo mejor que se puede ocurrir. Me puse la bata blanca y con los cabellos un escurriendo agua me deje caer en la cama escondiendo el rostro en una de las almohadas. Aún podía sentir sus caricias en todo mi cuerpo. Ahora un sentimiento de tristeza me invadía. Quería llorar una mar si me era posible. Yo no era tan fuerte como Yūko Ichihara… yo era débil como Tomoyo Daidouji.

Mis pensamientos regresaron a mi mente e intente evitar terminar de recordar aquella que fue la primera vez que lo hicimos. Si, todo había comenzado en esa ocasión. Si que soy masoquista, tengo que dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante de alguna forma. Todo esta fríamente planeado y no hay margen de error pero aún así me da miedo. Una vez cruzada esa puerta no habrá marcha atrás, nunca… jamás… jamás regresare a ser quien era.

Mis propios recuerdos aún insisten en que la herida se haga más grande.

Después de aquella primera vez vinieron muchas mas. Pero solo era Sexo en el sentido explícito de las cuatro letras, no había amor, ni sentimientos de por medio, ni alguna otra correspondencia que no fuera hormonal. ¡Sí! él fue el primero pero no por ello el único en mi vida, hubo algunos más, no tantos como para a completar los dedos de una de mis manos; pero siempre había sido él, siempre regresaba a ser de él.

Con el paso de los años dejo de ser simple y hormonal sexo y este se convirtió en una excusa para expresar lo que realmente sentíamos. Nos queríamos y con ello al poco tiempo el amor llego. Eriol le dijo adiós a Kaho mientras que yo le dije adiós a mi soledad. Poco después de superar escándalos y locuras, impedimentos y desaprobaciones. Nos fuimos a vivir juntos. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que precisamente ello desencadenaría todo_esto_?

¿Cómo saberlo? Solo era un estúpido amor.

Un amor que desató malos espíritus. Espíritus con los que no se puede combatir, acompañado de interminables des infortunios.

Comenzó con Toya y su esposa, al tener un accidente automovilístico. La familia de Li tuvo muchos atentados y con ello Shaoran estuvo a punto de morir junto a mi querida prima por la impotencia y el dolor de no poder hacer nada por él. El avión de tío Fujitaka se desplomó y creímos que había sido un milagro al ser uno de los poco sobrevivientes… y las cosas continuaron sin intermedios.

Conforme los sucesos sucedían nosotros continuábamos aún más unidos hasta que las palabras de Yūko me hicieron comprender que éramos nosotros los causantes. No fuimos lo suficientemente maduros y rápidos para evitar que la muerte reclamara la vida de mi madre hace ya tres semanas atrás.

Aun con lagrimas rodando de mis ojos me permití quedarme dormida mientras las palabras de Yūko aún resuenan en mi cabeza '_la última advertencia será la muerte de un ser querido. Antes de que esta misma comience a cobrar la vida de aquellos que aprecian_' aquella fue lo último que escuche antes de despertar en los brazos de Eriol…

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

Criticona y gózatela prometo hacerles un fic en el que explique TODO… pero aun estoy en eso XS


	8. Futuro

**Maldecidos Por Derecho**

_By: Elda_

Basado en los personajes de SCC de CLAMP.

_**Futuro**_

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

Desperté por la madrugada, miré el reloj observando las cinco cuarenta y tres. No he podido conciliar el sueño hasta que harta me tomé un par de comprimidos para ayudar. No había servido de nada. Me incorporé yendo hacia el enorme ventanal de la habitación. Esto de tener tanto poder es muy problemático. Desde hace muchos años que comprendo a que se refería Eriol con ello.

Deslicé la puerta corrediza y me recargué en el barandal de la teresa. Los minutos pasaron más rápido de lo que realmente percibí, dejándome observar un hermoso amanecer.

El amanecer ya había llegado y eso me ordenaba que ya era momento…

Suspiré

La fortaleza y determinación llegaron de algún lugar desconocido para mí. Me acerqué a mi ropa húmeda, la tomé y susurrando un simple hechizo, esta quedó más que perfecta. Así me vestí rápidamente. Al terminar de ponerme el abrigo recogí lo que la noche anterior el patán ese me había entregado, sin tomarle mucha importancia del remitente guardé las 2 cartas dirigidas a mí y el boleto de avión a Hokkaidô, miré lo demás, algunas propagandas y folletos del hotel, esos los dejé y salí de la habitación.

Al llegar a la recepción entregué la tarjeta-llave de la habitación y firmé lo necesario. Después de tomar un taxi que me llevara a abordar el avión me relajé en el asiento de este mismo mirando al vacío por la ventana.

Metí la mano en el abrigo sacando las dos cartas, pero sentí algo más.

Era un camafeo de plata del tamaño de una cereza adornado con diminutos zafiros, amatistas y diamantes. Le dí la vuelta y en la parte más baja con unas diminutas letras mire '_E&T'_ entrelazadas. Al abrirlo mire dentro una burbuja tornasol azulada un diminuto gatito negro con alas azules dormido tranquilamente.

-Spit… -salió de mis labios

Miré las cartas, efectivamente una era de Sakura como me lo había imaginado… la otra era de Eriol.

No me atreví a abrirla, sabía que decía o al menos me lo imaginaba claramente. Él sabía a la perfección lo que yo tramaba y lo que haría… no creí que podía sentíarme peor, que equivocada estaba.

Horas después al bajar del avión y en la sala de espera, una joven con varios meses de embarazo de ojos y cabellos castaños recogidos en una trenza que caída en su hombro junto a un chico de cabellos obscuros y sonrisa alegre me esperaban. Ellos si eran afortunados y me daba alegría.

-¿Tuviste un buen viaje? –me preguntó Chiharu

-Sí, gracias.

-Que bueno verte Daidouji… ¿Sabías qué…?

–AH NO YAMASAKI –grito antes de que su esposo terminara la frase- No Nos Interesan Tus Mentiras –él la miro resignado

-Vámonos

-Claro

Esta es mi nueva vida. Vivir en el anonimato junto a mis antiguos compañeros de primaria y grandes amigos.

Y con el recuerdo de un hermoso amor que jamás podrá ser…

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

Si desean asesinarme no se preocupen, que yo ni meteré las manos.


	9. ¿Felicidad?

**Maldecidos Por Derecho**

_By: Elda_

Basado en los personajes de SCC de CLAMP.

_**Felicidad**_

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

Me recuesto sobre mi cama y apoyo mi helada mano izquierda en mi frente esperando un par de minutos más. Es el cuarto día que mi desayuno completo ha ido a parar al suelo antes de comenzar a digerirse, al menos hoy si he podido llegado al baño. Aún siento revuelto el estómago –suspiro- Chiharu me ha dicho que tal vez esté embarazada, que ella empezó así y yo simplemente he reído tontamente. Eso es imposible, completamente imposible '_Claro querida Tomoyo, y aun así porque esperas a que pasen tres minutos para ver el resultado de la prueba de embarazo que está en tu mano derecha'_y en buen momento mi conciencia hace acto de presencia. No me hago muchas ilusiones que yo sepa una mujer maldita no puede concebir junto a aquel que fue maldecida. Es decir, podría tener un hijo de CUALQUIER hombre, excepto ¿adivinan? ¡Si, Eriol!

¿Cuál es la dichosa maldición? muy fácil. No podemos recibir felicidad mutuamente, por ende no podemos estar juntos. Las palabras Eriol&Tomoyo + correspondencia + felicidad = a _desastre_y debido a que hay correspondencia no podemos estar juntos así de fácil y sencillo.

Suspiro nuevamente, aún todo me da vueltas. Han pasado exactamente cinco semanas desde que deje a Eriol y sigo sintiéndome de la misma asquerosa forma en que me sentí esa noche.

Aquí mi vida es muy tranquila, agradezco por ello.

Chiharu y Yamasaki escaparon cuando tenían 20, los padres de ella se oponían a que su relación continuara así que huyeron hasta Hokkaidô, y con una pequeña ayuda de Sakura y Li abrieron un pequeño restaurante en el cual trabajo. Vivimos arriba del establecimiento; está dividido en dos departamentos, el mío es el diminuto con una pequeña cocina, un baño con regadera y la sala hace de estancia y habitación a la vez. Originalmente lo rentarían para tener un poco mas de ingresos. Aunque no me crean es más que suficiente para mí.

No hay día, hora, minuto y segundo que no piense en él.

Separo mi mano y miro mí reloj. Han pasado más de tres minutos. Y antes de mirar la prueba un pensamiento ha llegado como bala a mi cabeza '_Spinel_'… … aun me pregunto porque Eriol me lo ha dado, aquel pequeño gatito aún sigue dormido en el camafeo. '_No seas cobarde y ve la prueba'_nuevamente mi conciencia insiste en burlarse de mí. Mi mirada se fija atentamente.

… positivo…

No sé en qué momento mis labios me han permitido sonreír y mi mente a comenzado a trabajar nuevamente. No puedo creerlo. Pero sé que es verdad. Sé que los dioses me han bendecido con la felicidad una vez más al saber que... Seremos padres…

No sé porque pero sé que en este menudo no existen las coincidencias… solo… lo inevitable.

'*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''* ''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'' *''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*''*'

He decidido acabar este fic aquí, si como lo habéis leído. Mi idea eran solo unos 3 cap. a lo mucho y me he extendido de más. Comenzaré uno nuevo en un formato normal, tampoco crean que los cap. serán kilométricos mi imaginación no da para tanto =S lo que aún no me decido es si haré un UA con la misma historia empezando desde cero o la misma historia comenzado donde esta acaba o empezar esta desde que Tomoyo empieza a manifestar magia y antes de que Eriol regrese mmmhh… … ¡AYUDA! XS … … igual y hago las dos, pero aún me lo estoy pensando. Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
